We Can Make It Work
by Ivyshadow
Summary: A new love story. Ravenpaw and Cody. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**I had a thought while I was writing my other story, "Kittypets and Loners ONLY". I have now decided to carry out this idea. I think it will be good.**

**Ivyshadow**

**P.S.- This starts during "Dawn".**

Chapter 1

Ravenpaw was sitting outside the barn. He was talking to Leafpaw. All four Clans were here. They had to leave their territories because of the Twolegs.

Leafpaw meowed, "...I'm really going to miss Cody..."

"Cody?" Ravenpaw asked.

Leafpaw nodded. "She was also captured. We met when we were in the Twoleg nest in cages. She was a good friend, even if I only knew her for a few days."

Ravenpaw nodded absentmindedly.

Leafpaw added, "She lives in Twolegplace."

Again, Ravenpaw nodded.

Leafpaw stood. "I must go; Cinderpelt needs me."

Ravenpaw mewed, "Bye, Leafpaw."

Leafpaw walked off, down to the abandoned Twoleg nest where the Clans were staying for now.

Ravenpaw thought, _I would like to meet this Cody. She sounds nice. _He stood and walked over to Firestar, who was standing on the edge of the cliff.

Firestar mewed, "We will leave in the morning."

"Very well. I'll miss you, Firestar."

Firestar had a sad look on his face. "I'll miss you too, Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw dipped his head and walked away. He decided he would go to Twolegplace after the Clans left.

The next morning, the Clans prepared to leave. Ravenpaw had caught a rabbit, and was dragging it over to where Firestar and Sandstorm were sitting. He dropped the rabbit and meowed, "I wish you well on your journey."

Then, Ravenpaw dipped his head and walked away. He looked back and saw Firestar sitting motionless. He saw Leafpaw walk up to her father and talk the rabbit away. Ravenpaw slipped silently into the barn.

**Yeah, it's short, and it isn't exactly the same as the book, but oh well. REVIEW!!**

**Ivyshadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2, where Ravenpaw and Cody actually meet each other.**

**Ivyshadow**

Chapter 2

Ravenpaw glanced around carefully. He was heading to Twolegplace to see Cody. The Twolegs were busy tearing apart the forest, so Ravenpaw had to be careful. He had asked Leafpaw where to find Cody before she left with the rest of the Clans.

Now he was following the apprentice's instructions. _Go at sunhigh, Cody likes to sunbathe in her garden. _Ravenpaw had left his barn before sunhigh, so he would find Cody easily.

_Head toward Tallpines. _Ravenpaw slipped silently through the trees.

_One Twoleg nest is bright red, like holly berries. _Ravenpaw noticed a large red object in the distance. He increased his pace to a jog, then a run, then a sprint.

_She might be sitting on the fence, or in the shade of the flowering bushes. _Ravenpaw stopped at the edge of the trees and looked out. Cody was not on the fence. He crept closer. Ravenpaw eyed a nearby tree. He clawed his way up and slunk along a branch that hung over Cody's garden. Ravenpaw peered down at the bushes. He noticed a soft brown shape in the shadows.

Ravenpaw jumped out of the tree. He walked slowly up to the bushes. He whispered, "Cody?"

A startled voice answered, "Who is that?"

"I'm a friend of Leafpaw."

A cat crawled out of the bushes. Her tabby fur was soft and silky. "You know Leafpaw!?"

Ravenpaw nodded. "Yes, I know Leafpaw." He thought, _She's beautiful._

Cody asked, "How is she?"

"She's fine, but she left. All the Clans left..." Ravenpaw paused, not sure if Cody knew about the Clans of warriors.

Cody mewed, "I know about the Clans. Leafpaw said she was leaving. Do you know where they went?"

Ravenpaw shook his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry, I don't."

Cody's eyes were sad. "Oh, well, that's okay. I'm Cody, but the way."

Ravenpaw nodded. "I know. I'm Ravenpaw."

Cody exclaimed, "You have a Clan name!"

"Yes, I once belonged to ThunderClan, Leafpaw's Clan. But I left. I like my life as a loner better anyway."

Cody nodded. "So, why did you come?"

"Leafpaw was telling me about you and I thought I'd like to meet you."

Cody looked surprised. "Oh. That was thoughtful of you."

"Yeah, well, I know what it's like to be alone. I mean, I have Barley, my denmate, but sometimes I wish there was some cat I could talk to about serious things."

Cody nodded. "I know what you mean. Did you want to talk about something?"

Ravenpaw shrugged. "Not really. I just was wondering if we could be friends."

Cody's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes! I'd love that!"

Ravenpaw smiled. "Great! I'll come by tomorrow at about sunhigh."

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow! But now I have to go in before my Twolegs start to worry about me. Bye, Ravenpaw!" Cody trotted into the Twoleg nest.

Ravenpaw headed back to his barn. He thought, _She's really nice, and pretty._

**Now, R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW!! And read my other fanfics!**

**Ivyshadow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the huge wait! Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**-Ivy**

**x x x x x x x x x x**

Chapter 3

Ravenpaw searched the barn. "Barley?" he called. Ravenpaw ran through the fields. "Barley?" He could not find his friend anywhere.

Then he noticed a lump of black and white fur in the middle of an open area. "Barley!" Ravenpaw ran over. The black cat nudged his friend. "Barley?" he asked gently. There was no response.

That's when Ravenpaw noticed that Barley's neck was twisted awkwardly. The black cat glanced around. There were strange ruts in the dirt. Then he heard a loud buzzing noise. Ravenpaw whipped his head around. A huge monster was coming straight toward them, tearing up the field.

Ravenpaw had no choice. He left Barley and sprinted toward the barn. Ravenpaw felt a tear come to his eye. The Twolegs were destroying everything; killing cats and ruining their homes! Then he had a sudden thought; _Maybe I can stay in Cody's garden!_

Ravenpaw glanced back to where he had left Barley. He whispered sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Be at peace with StarClan."

Then he ran to escape. Ravenpaw dashed across the fields, dodging the monsters and Twolegs running about. He hurried through the ravaged forest when the Clans used to live. He slowed to a jog as he approached Cody's garden.

Ravenpaw hopped over the fence. He was greeted with a purr.

"Ravenpaw!" Cody licked his ear.

"Hi, Cody," he meowed.

Cody stepped back. "What happened? You're panting and you look terrified!"

"Twolegs. They're tearing up the farm. A monster killed Barley." Ravenpaw lowered his head in grief.

Cody's eyes widened. "That's awful! You must need somewhere to stay. You can stay here, in the garden!"

Ravenpaw smiled. "Thanks, Cody."

"No problem. You can sleep over there." Cody pointed to a low bush. "There's a whole bunch of moss under there."

Ravenpaw nodded. "Okay, thanks again."

Cody meowed, "I have to go in for dinner. I'll see you in the morning."

Ravenpaw meowed, "Okay, goodnight, Cody." He licked her cheek. Ravenpaw crawled under the bush and made himself a quick nest. He curled up to sleep, imagining he was in the barn.

Ravenpaw was awoken the next morning by one of Cody's Twolegs. It was yowling at him and trying to reach under the bush. Ravenpaw cowered in the back where the Twoleg couldn't reach.

Cody yowled in the door of the nest. The Twoleg lumbered back inside. Cody reappeared a few moments later. "Sorry about that."

Ravenpaw shook his head. "This isn't working."

Cody meowed, "We can make it work."

**x x x x x x x x x x**

**OMG! I finally mentioned the title! Now go review people!**

**-Ivy**

**P.S.- And vote in my poll!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, after he woke up, Ravenpaw constructed a more permanent nest under the bush. He scraped up moss and gathered leaves. He did not know how long he would be living in the garden, and he wanted to be comfortable.

Cody poked her head under the bush and smiled. "Good morning, Ravenpaw!"

"Hi, Cody."

"Did you sleep okay?" Cody sounded concerned.

"Yeah, it was alright." Ravenpaw stood up. He crawled out, squinting in the sun.

"Well, that's good. You might be able to catch a bird in the garden for breakfast."

Ravenpaw nodded. "Okay." Ravenpaw took a step away, then stopped. "And thanks, for everything." Ravenpaw stalked away. He scented a starling. The black cat crawled toward his chosen prey. He pounced and brought down the bird as it was flying away.

Ravenpaw carried his meal back to where Cody was sitting. "Want to try some?" he offered. When Cody didn't answer right away, he added, "It's really good."

Cody looked skeptical. "Okay, sure, I guess..." Cody took a tiny bite of the bird. She chewed and swallowed. "That _was_ good!"

Ravenpaw smiled. "We can share it." He took a bite, then passed it back to Cody.

The two cats shared the starling. Then they began sharing tongues. They lounged around in the sun, enjoying the warmth of the golden rays.

Ravenpaw rolled over and sat up. "So, what do you do during the day?"

Cody shrugged. "I usually just lie around, do nothing."

"Oh."

"Were you hoping for a different answer?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"Well, what do _you_ do?" Cody asked.

"I _used_ to catch rats in the barn with Barley."

"Oh, right, sorry."

Ravenpaw shook his head. "It's okay."

Cody stretched out her neck and licked his ear. "It's nice to have a friend who's different."

Ravenpaw nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Cody smiled. "Thanks."

They stayed in the garden all afternoon.

Then, as dusk was approaching, Ravenpaw had an idea. "How about I teach you how to hunt?"

Cody looked startled. "O-okay, I guess I could try..."

"You'll be fine, don't worry!" Ravenpaw stood up. "Okay, first, stand next to me."

Cody shuffled over hesitantly.

"Now, crouch down like this." Ravenpaw demonstrated the hunter's crouch.

Cody copied him.

"That looks great! Now crawl forward like this." Ravenpaw slunk forward.

Cody tried to copy the black cat's fluid motion. She sat up, frustrated. "I can't do it!"

"Yes you can! And that was good! Just try to make it a bit more smooth."

Cody nodded with determination. She crouched again and began slinking through the grass toward her Twolegs' nest.

"Well done!" Ravenpaw purred. "You've got it!"

Cody smiled.

"Now, tell me what you smell."

Cody lifted her head and breathed in deeply. She squinted. "Um... I smell Twolegs, and you... and, um, the forest?"

"Right. Now, try to scent prey."

"Okay." Cody concentrated. "Uh... birds! I smell birds!"

Ravenpaw nodded. "Right. Now, can you tell me where the scent is coming from?"

"Over there." Cody pointed with her tail to a large, green bush.

Ravenpaw nodded again. "Yes, it is. Now, try to crawl over to that bush like I showed you."

Cody nodded. She crouched and crawled timidly toward the bush. When she was right in front of it, a robin flew out with a startled cry.

"Jump at it!" Ravenpaw meowed.

Cody leaped at the bird with her claws extended. She snagged the robin's tail feathers in her claws. Cody landed with the bird pinned beneath her front paws.

The robin squirmed.

Ravenpaw bounded over and bit the bird's neck.

The robin stopped squirming.

Ravenpaw looked at Cody. "That was brilliant!"

Cody purred happily. "Thanks! Can we eat it?"

Ravenpaw nodded. "Sure, if you want to."

Cody took a bite, chewed, and swallowed before meowing, "Shouldn't let good prey go to waste."

"That's thinking like a Clan cat!" Emotion flashed in Ravenpaw's eyes as he took a bite of Cody's robin. _I wonder how they're doing..._ he thought.

"Are you okay?" Cody's voice cut into Ravenpaw's thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the Clans..." he trailed off.

Cody looked sympathetic. "I know what it's like to loose good friends."

"Yeah..." Ravenpaw glanced up at the darkening sky. "You should probably go inside. Your Twolegs will be wondering what's happened to you!"

Cody followed his gaze. "Yeah..."

Ravenpaw licked her cheek gently. "Goodnight, Cody." He started walking across the garden to his new den.

Cody walked next to the black cat. "Ravenpaw? I was wondering... could I sleep out here with you?"

"Sure, if you really want to."

Cody nodded. "I want to."

"Okay." Ravenpaw crawled under his bush.

Cody followed. She curled up in Ravenpaw's nest, closing her eyes.

Ravenpaw curled himself around her. He lay his head on her back and murmured, "Goodnight, Cody, I love you." Ravenpaw closed his eyes.

Cody's eyes snapped open. Then she relaxed. "I love you, too, Ravenpaw." She fell asleep, entering the world of sweet dreams.

And they lived happily ever after. The end.

**x x x x x x x x x x**

**Aw! Don't you just love them together? Well, I do. Anyways, review!**

**-Ivy**

**P.S.- I will now be working on "Changes".**


End file.
